Rescue mission
by Haruhi Klutz
Summary: Mars attempts to save Saturn after he gets teleported to Team Dark's mothership


"_Okay, you know the plan guys?"_

"What plan?"

The smack of a palm against human flesh echoed through the area.

"You know what plan, stupid. We quietly sneak into the Team Galactic building and get what the boss wanted us to get…"

"Which is?"

"THE FINDINGS, YOU IDIOT! THOSE GODDAMN FINDINGS ABOUT TIME AND SPACE!"

"And to capture those two commanders for our boss to interrogate…"

"Wait… when you say commanders, which is plural, that means we're going to capture that girl… you know the one that's really hot? We're going to capture her to?"

"Yes… we are going to attempt to capture the **** as well as the brat…"

The sound of her Pokémon growling startled the red haired commander from her sleep. She listened quietly to discover that her Purugly was reacting to the sounds of people talking outside, She couldn't make out what they were saying, but it was clear that the unfamiliar voices were close to the building. Opening her eyes confirmed the suspicion as she saw the shadows of people lurking near the window projected onto the opposite wall by the streetlights.

She quickly sat up on the bed as she pulled the covers over her bare chest. The room was dark as it was midnight. The faint light from the neon colored stickered stars on the ceiling brought her some comfort as she stared at them for a good while. Whoever the shadows belonged to, they weren't supposed to be there, and people who loitered around places they weren't supposed to be after midnight were usually up to no good. The conversations outside were getting louder and noisier as the shadows were beginning to move at a fast pace, almost as if they were running back and forth. The cat Pokemon still growled angrily as the girl looked over to her left and saw her male partner sleeping next to her peacefully on his side with his body partially buried in the sheets.

Her heart rate quickened as she attempted to wake up her companion. Her hair stood on the back of her neck as adrenaline was kicking in while the redhead shook her partner pretty hard, hissing for him to wake up.

"Saturn! Please, you have to wake up!" she whispered tersely as she shook her heavily-sleeping partner. "Now, Saturn! You have to wake up!"

The shaking and urgent tone of her voice immediately got through to Saturn as he quickly rolled over on his back and proceeded to sit up on the bed. The blue haired man rubbed his eyes as the girl clenched to his arm warningly. She squeezed his arm in order to get his attention as her red eyes shot to the window to indicate something outside. He followed her gaze, but the shadows had passed and the conversation was now silenced, so he saw nothing. The girl remained tense, however. As Saturn was done rubbing his eyes, he looked at the nervous girl and proceeded to put his arm around her for comfort.

"Yeah? What's the matter, Mars?" he asked with concern. "Why are you freaking out like that?"

"What's the matter? What's the matter?!" Mars hissed in annoyance. "There are people outside our building! I do not know what the hell they want from us but, they are up to something and we need to go after them, Saturn!"

Mars's words sunk in, chasing all thoughts of sleep from his brain. He quickly jumped from the bed and proceeded to pick up their clothes from the floor next to the bed. He picked out Mars's clothes from his own and threw them to her. The redheaded young lady dressed at double speed, but no one could outmatch Saturn's pace. By the time she had her leggings and boots on the blue haired man appeared by her side fully dressed.

"Come on, you need to get dressed faster," he said while picking up the remaining two articles of her clothing.

While the figures returned to the window, Saturn managed to help Mars put on and hook her brassiere as he took her small hooped dress and held it up for her to slide her arms through. When she finally got her uniform on, Mars went over and picked up her purugly as she was still growling. Saturn made shush noises to calm her down, however, that moment was soon interrupted by scratching on their window. They quickly turned towards the window as they saw a figure, with a tool in their hand, fidgeting with the glass.

The pair then quietly and quickly ran towards the bedroom door as it sounded like the person could almost push the window in from the outside. As Saturn was opening the door, there stood a guy coming out from one of the rooms with a flashlight and a lantern in one hand and a small step ladder under his other arm. He had on orange striped pajamas and green bunny slippers. The brown haired guy just stood there, giving Saturn a weird expression as the blue haired man as doing the same thing.

"What?" the young man asked with an attitude as he hunched his shoulders. "Okay so I have on bunny slippers and pajamas. Even if I were naked, I'd still do what it takes to help protect Team G's building!"

A girl giggling could be heard in the background as the couple looked at this brown haired man with an unreadable expression. Mars glanced over in the hallway to see who was laughing. She immediately rolled her eyes as she spotted her near her room. She was an older girl and she stood there with a smirk on her face while she held her skuntank her her arms. Her messy long pink hair and the fact that it was down suggested that she just got out of bed but, however, got dressed rather quickly. She only had her rather semi-revealing one piece suit to deal with at the time.

"You're going to protect me, aren't you Steve?" the young woman asked worriedly.

_'You're going to protect me, aren't you Steve?'_ Mars mimicked quietly under her breath, making fun of the woman's voice. While she scoffed at the girl, Saturn quickly turned to her and whispered 'no' while he shook his head side to side. He then quickly turned to Steve who was busy assuring the rather gorgeous girl that she would be okay.

"Well, now that you've calmed down some, mind telling me what the ladder is for?" The blue haired man asked.

"The ladder? Oh yes, the ladder!" Steve answered as his girlfriend came and stood beside him. "Well the thing is that, don't laugh, but I literally rolled out of bed as soon as Jupiter shook me to death, talking about how there were people outside her window. So I go up to put some clothes on and then when I came out of the room, I needed a weapon of some sort. So I grabbed the ladder to you know… keep them again from her and the headquarters."

"First of all Steve, that ladder isn't going to really help you keep the thieves away from Jupiter," Saturn explained. "Also, we know that Jupiter could fight for herself. In fact, maybe she could help you with the goons in case your ladder idea fails. There is something you can do with that ladder and it's-"

While he was talking, all of a sudden, the lights started to go out as they heard a loud pop outside the building. Now the building was dark enough to not clearly see, however Steve's flashlight and lantern made seeing a little bit better as they were able to see the path in front of them. As she heard the scratching of the window getting louder and louder, Mars ran to pick up her bag, which had important stuff in it. However, they also heard scratching from the room down the hall where Steve came from. While her Pokemon growled loudly, Jupiter went towards the room slowly to check out what was going on. She then turned to the rest of the guys and pointed towards the room.

"Okay, now we've GOT to do something about this!" Steve exclaimed as he attempted to walk down the hallway. "Now those creeps are attempting to break into Jupiter's room!"

"Hold on!" Saturn yelled as he took the ladder and lantern from the young man and gave the ladder to the pink haired girl. "Okay, Steve and I got the outside covered. Now Mars, I want you to wait in the living room. Jupiter, after you put the ladder away, I need you to cover the inside. Stand on guard and if the intruders attack from inside the building, you fight them off. Understood?"

Upon registering what Saturn had said, Steve and Jupiter nodded in agreement while Mars' eyes widened, then narrowed into a defiant glare. She knew Saturn meant well and was only trying to look out for her, but like Saturn and Jupiter, she also was a commander of Team Galactic and could fight on her own merits even though she was the weakest by comparison to the others

"B-but, Saturn," Mars stuttered, shocked by the request to run away and hide while danger was afoot. Especially since her and Jupiter were going to be inside, however Saturn only instructed Jupiter to take action. She shook off the surprise and said, "So you're telling me while _Jupiter_ gets to cover the inside _by herself_, I have to sit in the living room? And do what? Do I even get to fight? I'm certainly not letting you get yourself killed out there..."

"You know, he's right Mars," Jupiter started to say she put the step ladder against the wall. "Weak little girls shouldn't be involved in these kinds of situations. Let the grown ups handle this, okay? Plus, Saturn is a strong man. He doesn't need you to defend him."

"Shut up, Jupiter!" Mars shouted.

She put down her Pokémon and walked toward the pink-haired woman, glaring menacingly. Jupiter's stuntank growled at the perceived threat to her trainer. The ferocity the skunk displayed prevented Mars from moving any further. Saturn quickly placed his arm in front of Mars to keep the situation from escalating.

"Jupiter, Mars... enough!" Saturn said in a stern voice. "Now Mars, it might help our position if we're not all cornered into the same spot. It also helps if we aren't all fighting at the same time. If things start going wrong, I'll call out for you and you can come in from behind and get the drop on them, okay?"

"B-b-but..." Mars stuttered as she was trying to find the right response to his idea.

However she was quickly cut off by an involuntary kiss on the lips from Saturn.

"It's going to be okay," the blue haired man assured as he pressed the palm of his hand against her cheek. "I promise it will work out."

Saturn and Steve both took the flashlight and lantern and bolted down the hallway and out the front door while Jupiter and her skuntank headed to the living room. Mars stood there in the hallway as she lets out an annoyed sigh. She looked down at her Pokemon who gave her trainer a nudge on the leg. Mars was too annoyed at the moment. She proceeded to also walk down the hallway and into the dark living room, dimly illuminated by the outside light that shined through the window. As she sat down on the couch, she started to put her hands on her lap as she impatiently waited for a signal from Saturn. _'Come on, Saturn. Please signal me to fight. _

Thunder started to sound off as rain could be heard hitting the ground, hard. Thunderstorms weren't things that scared Mars, but for her, it had made this particular scene even scarier than what it was. People were breaking into their building, Saturn ran out to fend them off and now it's raining and thundering. Thus, it was adding even more stress to the young lady as she continued to shake. While she continued to wait, she had an idea of what she could do to help._ 'My P-phone!'_ she thought as she reached into her bag and pulled it out. As Mars began to dial the numbers "9-1-1", she could feel the presence of someone else sitting down right beside her.

"What are you doing?!" Jupiter asked in a snippy way. "This is no time for checking your email…"

"I'm calling the police to report a break in," Mars scoffed as she held her phone up to her ear. "Shows how much _you_ know…"

However, while she was itching to get through to an operator...

CRAAASSSHHH!

Windows breaking could be heard in the back of the building as Jupiter's skuntank started to growl loudly. Jupiter got up from her seat and walked towards the back with a determined expression on her face. Mars stood up once she heard what seemed liked footsteps, coming at a quick pace, toward the living area. There were many voices that followed after as the redhead looked at her purugly, who lept into her trainer's arms. Jupiter turned around when she heard Mars get up from her seat. The woman looked at the girl with a strange look while the redhead gave her a defiant glare.

"Mars, sit back down!" Jupiter commanded. "Saturn said for _me_ to cover this. When they come, you either get behind the couch or get in the pantry."

"Will you shut up?!" Mars yelled. "The boss is the only one in the _world_ who's allowed to order me around. And since Cyrus isn't here, that's Saturn. Just because you are stronger than me and you were put in charge of the inside doesn't mean you have any authority over me. You be quiet around me! Besides, I'm waiting for Saturn to give me a signal."

"... Mars," the pink haired girl said as she gave a stern expression. "Saturn only said that to make you feel better. He doesn't want you involved in the fights at all. Don't believe me? When I went into the living room, he quickly texted me telling me that should anything happen here, then I have to tell you to go into the pantry or get behind the couch. He says that he has a hunch they are after you."

While Mars still gave her a defiant glare, Jupiter quickly went into her bag and pulled out her P-phone. She pressed a few buttons until she finally found what she was looking for as she handed the phone to the girl. Mars took the phone and examined the text. When she read it, her eyes widened. It read:

_Jupiter, the intruders were Team Dark. they are threatening to kidnap you and Mars if I don't give them what they want. I'm concerned about Mars. If anything happens, tell her to hide in the pantry._

After reading that, Mars dropped the phone and her eyes narrowed into another defiant glare. She didn't care if the intruders were Team Dark, she wanted in on the fight as well and Saturn said he was signal her to help. Now knowing that he changed his mind, she took her bag and ran out the front door. Towards the middle of the building, she could see Saturn and Steve engaging in battles with the Team Dark members across from them. She stopped for a minute to smile at Saturn and his purple toad like Pokemon. Seeing Saturn fight off his opponent with a determined expression made Mars happy as she lightly blushed at the scene. He just finished off an opponent's Pokemon, a bee like creature with four huge drill-like stingers.

While she was admiring Saturn's strength, Mars' purugly gave an annoyed expression as she bit her trainer in the left leg. The redhead gasped as the pain hurt so much, she couldn't focus. When she looked down at her Pokemon, that was when she realized that she wanted her to stop staring at Saturn. Realizing what she really came outside for, she went into her bag and grabbed three Poke balls. Being careful not to be noticed, she crouched down behind a pile of boxes and threw them about five inches from her head as a burst of light came from the three of them. Three Pokemon emerged from the white light; a small purple frog like Pokemon that looked similar to Saturn's toxicroak, a purple bat like pokemon and a steel pokemon hat almost resembled a bucket. All of them were jumping up and down cheerfully when they saw their trainer.

"Okay guys, listen up," Mars whispered as she motioned for her Pokemon to move closer. "When we see that Saturn's in trouble, we are going to get the drop on the opposition. I know that Saturn's strong man, but I have to not follow his orders this time. I can't allow him to get hurt."

Mars got up from the crouching position and glanced over at Saturn, who was now battling a different Pokemon. This time, his opponent brought out a red crab Pokemon that had a huge boulder on it's back. She had never seen anything like it but at the same time, she didn't know about most of Unova's Pokemon. Before she could reach for her Pokedex, she saw the Team Dark member's Pokemon pick up a huge boulder and throw it toward his opponent, in which Saturn's toxicroak countered the attack using brick break. The redhead sighed in relief when she saw that her partner was able to get himself out of that situation.

"Hm, tough..." the Team Dark grunt remarked. "For a kid to be that strong, I didn't see it coming!"

"So, are you going to retreat?" Saturn asked in a stern voice. "I can keep doing this all night if I have to. If you want to mess with Mars, then you've messed with me.."

"Heh! How adorable," the grunt laughed. "It's cute that you want to protect your little red girlfriend. Well then, it's time for my gloves to come off. Now, Crustle! Use aerial ace!"

"Okay, Toxicroak, use focus pun-"

However, Saturn's command was cut off when Mars ran onto the field with her Pokemon behind her. She could see that the foe's crustle was quickly making his way towards Saturn's Pokemon. She knew that a flying type move could easily get Saturn to lose this round, however, not if Mars could help it.

"Crobat use wing attack!" Mars shouted as she pointed towards Team Dark.

The fossil Pokemon flew at top speed towards the grunt's crustle, however the opponent's smile grew at he saw Mars come at him with a determined glare. Now was his chance to get her, now that she came right in the middle of a fight with her boyfriend. As her Pokemon was about to ready her wing, the grunt looked at his Pokemon and just smirked.

"Alright Crustle, new plan!" the member shouted. "Use rock wrecker on her crobat!"

The stone home Pokemon quickly picked up a nearby boulder and threw it at the flying creature, causing it to hit the ground... hard. Mars' eyes widened as she saw that she had lost that fight as she ran towards her fainted Pokemon. She looked up at her opponent, with fire in her eyes. She wasn't going to let this one slip up deter her from fighting the rest of this out. Saturn ran to Mars' side, only to get in front of her and stretched his arms out.


End file.
